Silence Overcomes Me
by KaseyElaine
Summary: Alyx Hale was only fourteen when she watched her mother get murdered right in front of her. She was only fourteen when she was chained up in her basement raped and beaten by the same man who killed her mother. Derek Hale didn't know he had a daughter, but he just found out. And he isn't to happy about what happened to her. Derek/Stiles Scott/Allison Jackson/Lydia Boyd/ Erica
1. She found him

I felt the cool wind blow through my hair as the harmful rays of the sun beat down on me causing sweat to layer up on the surface of my skin. I watched as little kids ran around the playground, and joggers running around the park while mothers tried to get their babies to stop crying. It was all fascinating to me, peaceful even. I liked watching men and women scurry off to work for some kind of meeting, kids having fun while they played, mothers helping their children, dogs and their owners playing catch, the ducks just relaxing in the pond. It was peaceful.

Today wasn't peaceful though, these past weeks haven't been peaceful. It has been almost a month since I hid under my bed while I watched my mom get stabbed to death and from the torture I had encountered after I watched the life leave my mother's eyes; she was staring at me while he kept stabbing her, her eyes silently pleading for me to keep quiet until he left.

That didn't happen though, he left the room, and I waited, then climbed over my mother's dead body and ran down the stairs I didn't see him waiting down stairs as his arms closed around me dragging me into the basement and chaining my arms above my head so I was hanging from the ceiling. My arms were hurting as they tried to carry my weight, the metal cuffs digging into my skin while he ran the knife soaked in my mother's blood down my chest just enough pressure the cut my shirt open with.

I couldn't make out what he was saying there was only a little light bulb hanging from the ceiling in front of my giving the room an eerie glow as it swung from side to side. The man was wearing a mask, and dressed in a black hoodie with black jeans and combat boots. I felt darkness creeping on me as I felt him beat me and stab me multiply times, I could feel him carve things into my skin then either slap me or punch me across the face and choking me. Finally, I gave in to the darkness; I gave in to the clutches of unconsciousness the pain leaving me.

I was startled out of my memory as I felt Mrs. Plunk my social worker shake me out of the memory.

"Are you alright, Alyx?" She asked me quietly concern evident in her voice

I looked up at her nodding my head quickly before staring at the ground. She sighed before taking a seat beside me; she was staring at me, waiting for me to give her my full attention. So I did.

"We found your biological father. He lives in Beacon Hills, California. His name, Derek Hale, was on your birth certificate, I will be going to Beacon Hills to meet him and tell him about you and all that's happened. We aren't sure if he even knows about you; your mother may have never told him."

_She found him? She found my father? Mom lied to me! She told me he was dead! Why would she lie to me?_

Anger was boiling up inside me at the fact that my own mother lied to me about my father. Mrs. Plunk looked at me, "Alyx, everything okay?"

I shrugged at her

"Would you like to see what he looks like? You look just like him, but in a 14 year old girl version" She smiled at me

I nodded my head eagerly this time. She hand me a picture of a tall man with dark hair and aggressive eyes. He was well built, but he looked like he hasn't smiled in ages. He did look like me, and I looked like him. This was definitely my father.

"You two have a lot in common you know?"

My face showed confusion now, "When he was about a couple years older than you. He and his sister, Laura, watched their families get burned alive as their home went up in flames." My face was showing horror then.

_How awful! _

"Now, you have a choice – you can either stay here while I go visit your father or you can come with me or stay at the motel while I visit him, or you could go with me and actually meet him when I do. Choice: 1, 2, or 3"

I raised my hand slowly lifting up three fingers.

"Excellent!"

* * *

We had just got to our hotel room when the realization hit me like a ton of bricks. _I am going to meet my father. I am actually going to meet him. I hope he likes me, please let him like me, please. _I silently pleaded in my head.

"Have you taken your medication yet, Alyxandra?"

I shook my head. I hated taking pills, but if I ever wanted to the swelling on my throat to go away so I could possibly get my voice back, then I guess I'll just have to suffer.

I grabbed the pill bottle the doctor had given me before taking one, swallowing it down with water, wincing when pain shot through my throat making tears wield up in my eyes.

It was a little after twelve when we got in the car to go to my father's house out in the woods. I loved the woods, they were peaceful. When we got there I shrunk down my seat hiding my face, "Do you want to stay in the car, Alyxandra?"

I nodded my head slowly while sliding down farther in my seat as a built boy a little older than me came out of the house. I heard Mrs. Plunk get out of the car, she had left the windows rolled down, and so if I listened hard enough I could hear what she was saying.

"Hi there, I'm Mrs. Plunk. I was wondering if Derek Hale was here." She said I could hear the smile on her face.

The boy looked at her before nodding, "My names Scott McCall. He's hear let me get him for you." He said before running inside. He came back a minute later with the man in the picture. I felt myself shrink to the car floor my breathing caught in my throat making him look straight at me. I peeked over the dash our eyes meeting; my eyes went wide and so did his.

"Hi Mr. Hale, I'm Mrs. Plunk I was wondering I could have a word with you for a moment." She said reaching her hand out for him to shake.

He shook her hand hesitantly, "What about?" He said

"Do you know of a woman named Katherine Bennet?"

"Yes, I did." He sounded angry now for simply bringing up her name.

"Mr. Hale, are you aware that Ms. Bennet had just recently passed away? Or that she left behind a daughter, a daughter who has resemblance to you and with your name listed as the father on her birth certificate?"

His eyes went wide looking at the car before resting them back on Mrs. Plunk, "No, I was not aware she had passed or left behind a daughter." He sounded surprised now, the angry leaving his eyes. "What happened to Katherine?"

My breathing caught in my throat as Mrs. Plunk told him everything.

"She was murdered. Alyx was at the movies with her friend when the murderer got there. When Alyx came home she wasn't aware of what was happening and when to her room where she heard a scream before hiding under her bed where she watched her mother gets stabbed to death right in front of her."

"Was she harmed, Alyx I mean."

Mrs. Plunk was silent a moment before replying, "When Alyxandra tried to get away he grabbed her from behind dragging her to the basement where he had set up chains. He hung her to the ceiling where he beat her, raped her. She's doesn't have any broken bones. He did stab her in the abdomen twice, before choking her to where she went unconscious. She has severe swelling in her throat, so she can't talk for a while the doctors are worried she may not recover her voice when the swelling goes down."

"Who found her?" His voiced changed from surprised to anger and pained.

"She left her coat in her friend's car when her friend and her friend's father dropped her off. The father rang the doorbell, heard her scream, and he saved her." She said, "Mr. Hale was you aware you had a daughter?"

"Katherine never told she was even pregnant. How old is she?"

"Fourteen, Mr. Hale." She said, "I have her in the car if you would like to see her. You aware that you are the only living relative she has now, right? I came here today to see if you wanted her, if not just say so and she will be put in foster care."

"I'll take her; I don't want her to go into foster care. May I see her?"

"Certainly Mr. Hale try and ask her yes or no questions though, or give her 3 choices so she can choose one she wants to do."

I watched as Mrs. Plunk walked toward me as seven other teenagers came out of the house standing by Scott, I think his name was, and my father. Mrs. Plunk opened the door holding out her hand for me to take. Hesitantly I took it letting her lift me out of the car slowly not to rip my stiches out. I kept my head down as we started walking towards the group my hair hiding my face as I put an arm around my stomach gently. I adjusted the bandage on my throat gently.

"Alyx say hello to Mr. Hale." Mrs. Plunk said as we stopped in front of the group of people. I could see their shoes at little.

I lifted my head slowly watching as one girl with curly brown hair gasped at the sight of my bruised face. I had a black eye, a split lip, and cuts on my cheek and forehead. I looked at everyone's face before lifting my hand waving slightly.

"Mr. Hale this is Alyx your daughter."

"Hello Alyx" He said smiling slightly

I smiled a small smile at that, wincing when the cut on my lip stretched.

"Alyxandra, Mr. Hale told me he would take you in. How does that sound?"

I simply nodded at her.

I drummed my finger on my side as my arm kept over my stomach. I watched as the boy with the buzz cut smile at me as I drummed my fingers.

"I have papers for you to sign, Mr. Hale if we could please talk somewhere more private?"

I saw him nod before leading her in to the house. I watch her give me a reassuring smile before following him.

"Your names Alyx, right?" The boy named Scott asked, before receiving a head slap from the brunette head girl.

"Of course it is, dumbass, the woman only said her name a million times." The brunette girl said before turning towards me, "Hi I'm Allison, this is Scott my boyfriend. Don't mind him he is a little slow." She said smiling at me.

I wanted to laugh at that.

"My names Erica" I tall girl with long curly blonde hair said. She had on little too revealing clothes on.

"I'm Isaac" The boy beside her said. He looked shy and innocent. Definitely has a dark past.

"Boyd" The tall boy said. He doesn't seem to talk much.

"Hi, I'm Lydia and this is my boyfriend Jackson." A girl with strawberry blonde hair said while hugging on to a blonde guy who looked too overly cocky.

"And lastly I am Stiles. Yes that is my real name and no I am not saying my real name out loud." The buzz cut haired boy said to me before holding his hand out.

I was debating whether or not to take it; finally, I lifted my arm away from my stomach before grasping his hand lightly shaking it before putting it back over my stomach quickly.

I saw him smile at me quickly; I had to smile back too.

I ignored the pain in my lip as I smiled back.


	2. My New Parents

I looked around the room that I would be staying in for a while. I looked at the light purple wall, the dark purple curtains at the window, the dark wooded desk with a new lap top, the big flat screen hanging on my wall, the walk in closet with my new clothes Allison and Lydia bought me, the queen sized bed with a silk purple bed spread, the new Galaxy SIII phone…

I feel horrible for having all this stuff. He, well, they didn't have to buy my all this stuff…

The last few days have been awkward – my father and the rest of the teenagers who hang around here found out how I would be eating, when to change my bandages, when to take my medication. They learned about my nightmares… I didn't want anyone to know about those – I didn't think Mrs. Plunk knew about them, I thought I was good at hiding them, I mean I didn't wake up screaming in the middle of the night, well, not anymore…

Tonight would be my first night sleeping in my new room; my new bed. I was nervous. I haven't had a real conversation with the man that I could now identify as my father. What do I call him? What does he want me to call him? Does he want me to call him dad, daddy, Derek, or Mr. Hale? I don't know what it is I am supposed to call him. I don't want to upset him by calling him by his first name, but on the other hand I don't want to make him uncomfortable calling him dad.

I sighed, sitting on the bed looking at the floor. This was all so complicated. If I had just stayed home with mom she may still be alive, but I could possibly be the one that had been stabbed to death on my bedroom floor.

Everything was just so confusing and frustrating that I wanted to just scream until my voice could no longer be heard.

I looked up as Stiles knocked on the door frame looking at me, "Are you alright, Alyx?" He asked before coming to sit in the purple fuzzy chair in the corner of the room.

I shrugged my shoulders before grabbing the notepad and a pen on the desk sitting back on the bed writing, "I have a lot on my mind. All this will take a while to get used to. May I ask something?" I wrote holding the pad up to where he could read it.

His face went from concern to serious, "Yeah, sure, ask away."

"How come a group of teenagers hang around here all the time?" I wrote

He laughed a little at that, "All of us, well, we are kind of like this weird dysfunctional family. Congratulations, you are now a part of that weird dysfunctional family."

"Does Derek, my dad, I mean does he have a wife, girlfriend?"

He smiled at me, "No wife, or girlfriend. He does have a boyfriend though." He said smiling wider now, "Are you okay with the fact that your father has a boyfriend?"

"I don't have a problem with it!" I wrote down quickly, "Who is his boyfriend?"

He only kept smiling at me before pointing at himself, "You see, in this weird dysfunctional family… Derek is kind of like the father to the rest of the teenagers and well I guess you could say that would make me the mother of this little family."

"So, what you are saying is that instead of having not only one father I have two now?" I smiled as I wrote

"Yes, I take care of the laundry, the cooking, the cleaning, I do what a mother does, and I guess you could say." He nodded, "Either me or your father will be the one to change your bandages, or I will be the one to make your packaged meals, I don't trust the other kids. We just got you; we definitely don't want to lose you now."

"What do I call him or, you for that matter? Do I call him dad, or Derek? Do I call you Dad? I'm confused at what to call everyone!"

"I think he would like it if you called him Dad, family are extremely important to him. He has always wanted kids. He may seem like this big bad wolf, but really, he is just a big softy." He said, "As for me, you can call me whatever you like. Erica, she will sometimes call me Papa just out of instinct. You can call me Stiles, or Papa. Whatever is comfortable with you that are all that matters?"

I don't know why I did it, but it felt like I had to. Before I knew what was going on, I was already sitting in Stiles' lap hugging on to him. It felt nice to be rocked side to side and told everything was going to be okay again. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep until Stiles was shaking me awake telling me it was time for ne to eat and take my medication and change my bandages.

I gave a disgusted face as he held up a packaged liquid meal, "I take it these don't taste very good?" Derek said walking in to the kitchen kissing stiles on the forehead before taking a seat at the table.

I shook my head in utter disgust before sitting across from him. It felt natural to be sitting here with the two of them. I felt happy when Derek showed affection for Stiles; it was like I was watching my parents. I liked this feeling.

I smiled at the man across the table waving, "How about we don't open this, and I make you some tomato soup instead? After that you can take your pills and Derek here can change your bandages so you can get some sleep." Stiles said putting the packaged meal back in the cupboard, "Until you get healed up and your voice back you will not be going to school unless you are perfectly okay with it, alright?"

"That is unless you want to start next week?" Derek said handing me a notepad and pen from the counter drawer

"I think I'll wait awhile if that's okay with you guys." I wrote slowly, "I just don't feel like dealing with a big group of people just yet."

"Do you not like people?" Stiles asked as he made the tomato soup

Sighing I wrote, "I have a Social Anxiety Disorder, and plus that doesn't help with the bullying from having ADHD."

"I know how that is." Stiles said, "I have ADHD also."

"You don't have to go to school as long as you don't want too, or if you want we can enroll you in an online school where you won't even have to interact with people until you're ready to do so. At least then you would still be going to school without actually going to school." Derek said as Stiles put a steaming bowl of tomato soup in front of me.

I let it sit there for a moment to let it cool down before drinking it, it was delicious. Better than that liquid stuff the doctors gave me. I hummed my thanks to Stiles while drinking more of the soup. I saw Derek and Stiles smile at each other as I ate slowly so I wouldn't hurt my throat more than it already was.

"Is it good? Not too hot for your throat?" Stiles asked

I finished up the soup, "It was good, better than that liquid crap the doctors gave me."

"I'm glad you liked it, I'll try to make some new things that will be edible for you. I could probably blend whatever I make for dinner for everyone so you don't have to eat anything different. How does that sound?"

I replied with a thumb up as Stiles took the bowl putting it in the dishwasher.

"Alright; Alyx time to change your bandages. Which do you want to change first? Throat first or stomach first?" Derek asked as he led me to the bathroom in their room upstairs with stiles in tow

I pointed to my throat first as he told me to sit on the bed as stiles gave me the medication and a glass of water. I looked around the room wincing as the pills went down my throat. I watched as stiles put the glass on the dresser as Derek came back with fresh bandages and ointment to put on my stomach.

The pills I took at night were to help me sleep, and I could already feel my eyes drooping as my bandages were being changed. Luckily I didn't hear the gasp from stiles as they saw the bruise on my neck or the flash of red in Derek's eyes as I fell asleep on my new parents' bed. I could smell their scent on the bed, it was comforting, and I welcomed the scent as I drifted off in to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
